Dumb Dragon
by nalusaurus
Summary: It's Halloween and Lucy and Natsu are going to a haunted house! Nalu. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

It was Halloween, and Lucy had thought that it would be a good idea to bring Natsu to a haunted house as he had never been to one before.

Lucy had never really been one for Halloween. She loved dressing up - dressing up _sexy_ \- but she was not fond of all the scary stories and spooky activities. She was more of a _Christmas_ girl; a time for family and friends to get together.

So, being stuck in an amusement park with Natsu on a Saturday evening - dressed as sexy as she could, _of course_ \- was not what she had really imagined herself doing on the weekend. But she wanted Natsu to have fun on Halloween and she couldn't deny that he looked adorable in his dragon costume. She kind of liked the way it matched her Princess outfit.

She watched the haunted house with apprehension. She knew none of it was real but she didn't really feel that getting scared was really something that she found fun. It wasn't that she had ever really _feared_ haunted houses when since she was young, it was more that she hated people jumping out at her.

"Earth to Lucy!" Natsu called, waving his hand in front of her face. "You've been starin' into space for a while now Luce" he complained, eager to discover more new things at the amusement park.

"Sorry, Natsu. I was just thinking about the last time I had been to one of these" she sighed, turning around to give him a big smile.

"Lucy~!" he whined. "I wanna go~!"

She rolled her eyes at him, her hands on her hips, before she gave in.

"Come on then!" she said as enthusiastically as she could. His eyes immediately lit up.

Natsu followed her blindly into the haunted house. As soon as they got inside, Lucy was a bit put off by the darkness. She was sure that Natsu, being a dragon-slayer with heightened senses, was probably not having the same experience trying to find his way around as she was.

Before she could react, Lucy felt that she had stepped on the wrong part and fell backwards, bracing to land on her butt. Instead, her dragon caught her before she could be harmed, righting her and taking her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Jeez, Luce. You're so clumsy. Just hold onto me and you'll be fine" he said, squeezing her hand to further his point.

For once, Lucy was glad for the darkness as she could feel her whole face heating up from a furious blush.

The first minute of the haunted house was uneventful. Lucy assumed it was for building tension, lulling you into a false sense of security, before trying to scare you. She was proved right when they turned their next corner, a guy in a zombie costume jumping out at them.

Lucy rolled her eyes at it while Natsu dropped her hand. At first she was confused; was the almighty fire dragon-slayer _scared_? Then she saw him jump in front of her and knock the actor unconscious. She sighed, she had forgotten she couldn't take Natsu anywhere without something getting destroyed. Why did she even _try_?

Natsu turned around to look at her like a puppy would its owner when they had done something good; his face was all lit up. He crossed his arms and put on a cocky smile.

"Did ya see that Lucy? That guy was no match for me! Ha! Aint no monsters touchin' my princess!" he roared in excitement.

" _Your_ princess?" she scoffed.

"Well you're dressed as a princess, aint ya?" he asked, picking up her hand again, leading her excitedly through the house.

For all the annoyance of being claimed, Lucy had completely forgotten to tell Natsu that the guys jumping out at them were _actors_ and not enemies. So, as soon as a guy dressed in a mummy costume jumped out to scare them, Natsu, once again, let go of Lucy's hand to punch the guy in the face and knocked him out cold.

"NATSU!" she cried, looking over at the man with a sorry expression.

"Is this place like a fightin' arena or somethin'? Cause they should have these all year round!" Natsu cheered.

" _NO!_ Natsu! This is a place where people come to _get scared_! These guys are just actors! They aren't going to hurt us!" she tried to explain.

"Why would anyone want that? I think that a fightin' arena would be more fun...anyway, it aint like any of this is ever gonna scare me!" he scoffed.

While Natsu was in the middle of his rant, a actor had found his way behind Lucy and had decided to take the opportunity to try and scare her. As soon as Natsu finished, the guy jumped out from behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

In an instant, Lucy had jumped from the shock, then to realised that the guy was unconscious behind her and Natsu was _way_ too close.

"I _told_ ya. Aint no monsters touchin' _my_ princess" he growled next to her ear, over to the guy on the floor.

Natsu pulled back, only a little, to inspect her. Their faces were only inches apart and Lucy could just make out his face in the dark and his warm breath that washed over her face. His eyes were half lidded, he seemed to realise they were close but made no move to pull away, in fact, he looked like he was moving in _closer_. His eyes fell down to her lips, but before anything else could happen, the room was suddenly flooded with light and Natsu jumped away.

"Hey! You!" a loud voice said from behind them.

They turned around to find a very angry manager who, immediately, kicked them out of the attraction, a zombie behind him rubbing his sore head.

* * *

"So, what do you think about Halloween?" Lucy asked.

"Tsk, it's okay I guess" he grumbled, still annoyed at being kicked out.

Lucy rolled her eyes and him and walked ahead, eager to get out of the chilly night into the comfort of her own home. Natsu quickly caught up and quietly grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Lucy looked over at him to find a large blush on his face, despite the fact that he was looking away to try and hide it.

"S'okay as long as I'm with you" he said quietly, still refusing to meet her eye as he walked her home, holding her hand tight.

She giggled a little but felt her heart swell at his adorable actions. She had, undeniably, been in love with the fool for a _very_ long time and it was at times like this that she knew why.

"Dumb Dragon" she giggled, referring to both the costume and his dragon-slaying magic.

He was an idiot. But he was _her_ idiot, and that was all that counted.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween! :)**


End file.
